


Homecoming

by schrupert



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrupert/pseuds/schrupert
Summary: Bucky has built a quiet and contented life for himself in Wakanda.  But his home, and his bed, will always have a place for Steve.





	Homecoming

Bucky loved his life in Wakanda. It was quiet and nice and he didn't have to be brainwashed or go kill people. That was nice. The people of Wakanda were nice. Especially Suri, who always took long walks with him in the evening time some times. But mostly he was alone -- well with the exception of his pet goat Muffy, who went with him everywhere he went. But still. Muffy didn't fill a certain Captain-sized hole in his heart.  

Every night he went to bed and thought about Steve, dreamt about Steve, about Steve's strong hands, and what they did when they were together.  Sometimes he'd dream -- and Steve would come into his tent, all quiet and unsuspecting, and say nothing.  And Bucky would welcome him in, and they'd kiss and hold each other and make love to each other.  Bucky often woke up from these dreams in a hot sweat, with cum all over his underwear.  Sometimes he'd have to finish himself off, using his own hand - pretending, wishing, hoping it was Steve's.  

But he knew that they couldn't be together.  Not right now.  Not with this stuff still stuck in his head.  Not while Steve had to be Captain America - a true hero, not just to Bucky but to the world.  And that made Bucky love him all the more.  He couldn't selfishly wish for Steve to be at his side.  He knew there were bigger things going on in the world.  Still - he hoped, dreamed, longed for the day when they could be reunited.  

One evening, after one of his evening walks, he returned home to find someone in his hut.  He was worried at first, but Muffy was not making a sound, so it couldn't be anyone bad? Still - everyone he knew was back at the palace, and Suri had just gone home.  Who could it be that would make Muffy not make a sound??  He entered his hut carefully, ready to pounce on the intruder.  But when he saw who was inside, his heart skipped a beat. 

STEVE!!  His Steve -- sitring there, waiting for him -- just like in his dreams.  Hopefully, this wasn't the work of some hallucination brought about by the wine he was given at dinner.  

"Steve??" Bucky gasped.  He ran to Steve.

"Bucky!!" Steve shot up from the chair and ran to embrace Bucky.  "They said you'd be back soon - but I couldn't wait, I wanted to be right here when you got back."  

"I'm here, I'm here now!" 

"I can't stay long," Steve said, his head hanging low in shame.  "I have to get back to -- Tony will be wondering where I was." 

"Screw Tony - he doesn't love you like I do, he can't.  He never will!" 

"I know, I know, Bucky," Steve cupped his face.  "If I could stay with you here forever, I would, but I have obligations." 

"Screw your obligations!" Bucky said.  "Just be with me, be with me now." 

Steve pulled away.  "Bucky, I have a present for you."  He motioned to the box on the floor that Bucky didn't notice until just now.  "It's a new arm.  You've always wanted a new arm -- one that didn't control you.  One that you didn't have to be ashamed about."  

"I have an arm I'm not ashamed about," Bucky quipped.  "But I don't want a new arm -- I just want you!" 

"Bucky!"

"Steve!! Dammit, don't you understand how much I love you?" 

"I--I..." 

"Kiss me dammit, Steve, kiss me." 

Steve turned away, but then Muffy comes bouncing in and whinnies at Steve.  Muffy knew that Steve should be there for Bucky.  Muffy was a smart goat.  

Steve turned back around and lunges at Bucky, kissing him passionately.  Bucky's taken off guard for a moment, dizzy and shaken by Steve's forward approaches, but it's just like his dream, and soon Bucky leans into the kiss, surrendering to Steve's control.  And then they're making out, hot and heavy, hands running through each other's hair, over each other's arms, down their chests.  

Bucky pulls away for a slight moment, "Steve does this mean...." 

"Shut up and fuck me." 

They slammed their bodies together, rocking together, quickly pulling off shirts, and god, how amazing it was to feel Steve's tight abs.  He could lick him nipple to navel right now.  

Bucky pushes at Steve, until they've fallen to their knees.  Bucky begins to kiss Steve everywhere, down the jawline, the neck, the shoulder, over his chest and to his sweet, sweet nipples, sucking them in one at a time.  Then to the abs, those delicious abs, devouring them.  All the while, Steve is making pleasant moaning sounds while stroking Bucky's hair gently.  Bucky works his way back up, licking and sucking on Steve's sweet skin.  He smells like cookies and lavender.  And Bucky can't get enough of Steve.  

They're back to hard kissing, biting of lips, sucking of tongues, and Steve gently pushes Bucky to the ground.  They grind together for a while, in explicit bliss, until, Bucky's hand wanders down and begins to stroke at Steve through his pants.  Steve stops for a moment, quickly undoing his pants, and Bucky's quick take his cock out and stroke it.  

"Oh, Steve, you're so much bigger than I remember." 

"It's the serum - there are some places I've continued to grow.  Do you think you'll be able to handle me?" 

"Yes, put it in me now."  

It's not long before Bucky is filled with Steve's large cock.  The friction is delicious as Steve slowly pumps in and out.  

"More! More!" Bucky cries, running his hand over Steve's shoulder, his nipples, his delightful abs.  

"I love teasing you - love seeing you fall apart," Steve says, going teasingly slow, watching Bucky wither and pant and cry with ecstasy underneath him.  

Bucky notices Muffy come in - and worried, she jumps at Steve.  Bucky tries to bat her away, but it's hard with only one arm.  Steve stills for a moment, though, to calm the animal.  "I am not hurting your friend, dear goat.  I love him."  Muffy seems to understand and backs away.  Steve gives Bucky the gentlest of kisses before slamming into him again - hard.  

And then Steve is unleashed, filling Bucky full, his cock slamming him harder and harder, until Bucky can only see stars.  Steve is suddenly unleashed like a wild animal, thrashing and pounding until Bucky can hardly take it - and with out Steve even touching his own cock, Bucky is shooting cum everywhere.  Steve only last a minute later, screaming Bucky's name as he comes buried deep in Bucky's ass.  

They stay locked together as they come down, holding each other tightly.  

"I love you, Bucky," Steve says gently.  "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too," Bucky says.  "That was amazing."  

A few minutes later, and they're snuggled together on Bucky's bed.  Muffy comes in and jumps for joy -- then steals the arms from the case and runs out of the hut.  

"Should we go get that?" Steve asks with a laugh. 

"No, I just want to stay forever in your arms," Bucky says, cuddling closer.  

They both laugh again, and then fall into a blissful sleep.  Bucky hopes he never wakes up.  


End file.
